


Substitute

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-06
Updated: 2003-02-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny contemplates choice, courage and ambition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitute

He is not the same. His eyes are the wrong colour and, of course, he is not nearly beautiful enough. No-one could be as beautiful, as charismatic, as completely absorbing and freeing as Tom. But he is dark-haired and obviously intelligent, with that indefinable air of superiority that she finds inexplicably alluring. He is ambitious and cunning, if not with the same willingness to sacrifice all to his ambition, the way she sometimes wishes she was brave enough to do.

Because she knows what she would do, if she were. She would go to him.

She cannot, and she settles for watching the other one. And contemplating the day that she might find enough courage to walk to him. The day she might beg him to show her how to walk the line that he has walked for twice her lifetime, the line between Dark and Light, and how to live between the two, the line that was drawn in her soul in her second year.

Because she knows that she cannot learn the art by herself, and that if she has to choose between, she knows which side will lose.


End file.
